A media noche
by Egrett Williams
Summary: No habían ambicionado nada esa mañana, no desearon nada esplendoroso ni fantástico, solo la cercanía del uno al otro. Link lo presintió nada más se posaron ambos sobre ese colchón desgastado, un presentimiento añejo le hizo saber que no podría olvidarla fácilmente, iba a hundírsele en el alma.


Comentarios al final.

Zelda no me pertenece.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **A media noche**

…

 **Z** elda se desnudó lentamente frente a él, con la actitud de estar en la intimidad de sus aposentos y con los mismos movimientos apaciguados que emulaba cuando estaba frente al espejo. No se sentía cohibida, muy al contrario; Zelda se exponía con la cabeza altiva, la voluntad de quien se siente segura y está consciente de sus encantos. Incluso cuando sabía que aquella mirada azul escrutaba cada centímetro de piel que se exponía, conforme la tela, a través de sus hombros, se deslizaba.

Su caballero escolta le había regalado una última tarde llena de cotidianeidades antes de volver al palacio: una charla larga, una tarde tomados de la mano, para tocarse solo porque querían; conversaciones banales de diálogos vagos; andando por librerías y parques para luego compartir una merienda al aire libre, mientras hablaban de las nostalgias acontecidas y de la vida que conocían. Ambos escondidos bajo el anonimato de ser irreconocibles para aquellos que los veían. Nadie en el pueblo sabía que aquella señorita de tan buen ver no era menos que la princesa del reino; ni que el apuesto caballero que la acompañaba era uno de los más importantes miembros del servicio de inteligencia del rey. Hasta que, luego de no encontrar pretextos para seguir perdiendo tiempo juntos, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo con la paciencia de una niña complaciente hasta la posada que habían arrendado esa mañana.

Se trataba de un conjunto de departamentos estrechos, ubicados en la esquina de una calle abandonada, llena de botes de basura a las afueras y botellas de vidrio olvidadas. El cuarto que compartían era pequeño y solo poseía lo básico: un par de camas de colchones gastados, un velador, un par de lámparas de aceite sin encender, una silla y la ventana que daba hacia la calle, agregando el par de morrales abandonados en un rincón donde guardaban el escaso equipaje. Paredes de pintura gastada, cortinas desvencijadas, sin decoraciones.

Link se olvidó de los títulos esa noche, pues la intimidad y las minúsculas dimensiones de la estancia que compartían, le hacía recordar las ocasiones en las que había retozado sin compromisos con la querida de turno. Mas Zelda no era una mujer ordinaria, no tenía comparación con aquellas con las que había compartido el lecho antes ni tampoco quería verla de esa forma, porque la respetaba. Y un presentimiento añejo le hizo saber que no podría olvidarla fácilmente, ni aunque quisiera.

Link era un ser invisible en sociedad, un espía. Había dejado su identidad junto a apellido botados hacía mucho, en el camino que se había trazado él mismo cuando dejó su hogar a los dieciséis años. Zelda pocos detalles conocía de la vida de su escolta, y aquellos escasos que se sabía solo había logrado sonsacarlos con esa habilidad que poseía para la extensa conversación. Se conocían escasamente en ese aspecto, él más que ella, pero habían viajado mucho y en ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos alcanzaron a aprender las costumbres del otro. Se adivinaron los gustos, las preferencias y las inclinaciones, con aquella observación nacida para hacerse la compañía más amena y menos forzosa; pacientemente, porque tenían meses de recorrido, demasiados para omitir la cercanía, pero suficientes para estrechar distancias y lograr que surgiera el afecto. Los detalles que se veían traslúcidos para un ojo experto en reconocer pequeñeces como el de Link, pero difíciles de ubicar para Zelda, poco acostumbrada a fijarse tanto y tan profundamente en una persona, hasta el punto de gustarle.

Tuvieron primero que acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro: Zelda lo conocía solo de vista, al igual que él a ella, y su relación no pasaba de aquella que la princesa poseía con cualquier otro soldado, guardia o caballero del castillo. Y más tarde, cuando se descubrieron siendo parte de esa cercanía inusual que surgía a brochazos espontáneos, le dieron rienda suelta sabiendo que estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas que pudieran corretearlos a ambos. La atracción era evidente, flotaba en el aire y los rodeaba como el humo mientras estaban en público, recesiva, esperando en latencia, como animal al acecho. Para que más tarde, en privado, se agazapara firme sobre sus patas y saltara para capturar a su presa, casi con hambre. Puro instinto y posesión.

Mas Link en ese instante no podía sentirse como objeto de deseo, así como tantas veces, con cierta fanfarronería, había pregonado en garitos de mala muerte y los bares de reputación cuestionable donde parrandeaba; frente a amigos, camaradas y conocidos. Se sabía al igual que un amante más conocido al amanecer, para hacer el amor sin preámbulos ni consecuencias, como acostumbraba a ser. Con Zelda el asunto era diferente. Al momento de tenerla desnuda, sin ninguna prenda de ropa cubriendo ese cuerpo de ninfa, temió que no solo fuera a despojarlo de sus ropajes, sino también a hundírsele en el alma, a hurgar en miedos enterrados y temores escondidos, y sacarlos a flote.

Zelda tenía ese poder, y le aterraba.

No tenía muy claro qué tipo de magia poseía la hyliana, tal vez era el hecho de que la deseara como ninguna otra o la forma en la que lo buscaba, en cómo había averiguado la forma en la que le gustaba que lo tocaran o la manera de acomodar los cuerpos, para dormir sin molestarse. Zelda tanteó con sus palmas la forma de esos hombros anchos, posando su boca en el lóbulo de la oreja, en la nuez de Adam, en la clavícula, bajando por el esternón. Lo cubrió de caricias suaves mientras se deshacía de la camisa, botón por botón, y le desabrochaba el cinturón. Sus manos traviesas iban a través de su cuello, por el cabello, jalándolo levemente, pero sin lastimarlo, luego a lo largo de su torso, tanteando cada uno de los músculos que se movían bajo la piel al ritmo de su respiración agitada, hasta adentrarse de a poco en terreno vedado hasta el momento.

Link correspondía como podía, poco acostumbrado a recibir tantas atenciones. Quiso colocar sus manos en esa cintura opulenta y deslizarlas hacia su cadera generosa, tantear cada una de sus curvas y descubrir con los dedos cada uno de sus hoyuelos. A la trémula luz que se filtraba por las cortinas entrecerradas, Zelda lucía al igual que las muchachas frugales que aparecían en los cuadros de arte moderno; puro opulencia y esplendor. La piel nacarada y los miembros lánguidos, pocos acostumbrados al esfuerzo, más firmes en unas partes que otras. Zelda poseía unas manos cuidadas y de uñas largas, inadecuadas para el trabajo, pero perfectas para las caricias que le prodigaba, contrastando la suavidad de su piel contra la suya, áspera en comparación.

La imagen de esa mujer lo tenía encandilado: su cabello rubio, largo, sedoso, sus pestañas largas de jirafa, los labios rosados, sus ojos cristalinos, sus párpados dormidos. Link intentó en cada beso que se daban ir más allá del deseo y amar como ella lo estaba haciendo, para prodigarla de las mismas caricias y corresponderla de la misma manera. Se dejó hacer por un momento sin preocupaciones, con la mente en blanco. Sus ideas y pensamientos perdidos en algún rincón.

Link no estaba de servicio en ese momento y escoltar a la princesa hasta su paradero no era una labor más, sino un favor que le estaba haciendo a la persona que le había dado protección y trabajo durante tanto tiempo, el padre de la muchacha. Zelda no era la primera en la línea sucesoria, por lo que la presión sobre su persona era minúscula en comparación a la de los tres hermanos mayores, todos varones. Poseía más libertad que otras jóvenes en su condición, porque tiempo atrás había estado comprometida con un palurdo de su misma clase, tan inepto, que no supo aferrarse bien a las riendas de su caballo y la dejó viuda antes del matrimonio.

Link le mordió el labio inferior con cierta dureza, ahogando un gruñido en su garganta mientras sentía como Zelda deslizaba sus pantalones y se arrimaba encima. Se deshizo totalmente de la camisa, deseando tantear esa espalda bien esculpida de músculos firmes; puras fibras y tendones, pero las yemas de sus dedos se toparon con pequeñas protuberancias, líneas en relieve que iban y venían en toda su extensión. Y Link percibió en cómo el ritmo de aquellas caricias se atenuaba, transformadas en curiosidad.

No la dejó seguir indagando. No quería revivir esa noche los horrores pasados. Pero era demasiado tarde. Link lo presintió nada más se posaron ambos sobre ese colchón desgastado. Incluso cuando quiso dejarse llevar con los ojos cerrados y ella continuó ahí, amándolo, lamiéndolo, ofuscándolo, lo derrotó finalmente la vergüenza o la tristeza, y tuvo que apartarla. La complicidad de esa mañana se rompió, el apremio de los primeros toques se perdió, y en la estancia solo quedaron un par de seres desamparados buscando consuelo mudo. No habían ambicionado nada esa mañana, no desearon nada esplendoroso ni fantástico, solo la cercanía del uno al otro, pero de todas formas la súbita ruptura y el desconsuelo los tenía derrotados.

«Estamos cansados», murmuró Zelda, como pidiendo perdón por esa incomodidad instalada. Link sabía que no tenía culpa de nada e intentó remediarlo haciendo el amago de vestirse y marcharse, de decirle adiós, antes de que se les intoxicara el aire, de buscar alivio en una caminata nocturna, mientras los pesares se le deshacían en el humo de su cigarro.

La miró a los ojos, y la encontró tan minúscula y desvalida, tan joven y vulnerable, que no pudo apartarse de su lado, no se decidió a vestirse ni a marcharse. Así que se tendieron uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, para hablar sobre sus vidas como habían hecho antes.

Link por un momento quiso ser su amigo, su amigo y no su amante, pensó. Amigo para compartir los momentos de sosiego y los de dolor, amigo para apoyarse, para pasar el rato. Se le hinchó el pecho de la pura compasión, y entonces se preguntó qué había estado haciendo en todos esos meses de viaje.

Se infló la cortina como una vela, bamboleando al compás del viento. Zelda se paró con la intención de cerrarla y acabar con la luz, esperando que la oscuridad les devolviera la complicidad y los deseos de antes, pero Link se lo impidió. «Déjala abierta; quiero verte», le mintió. No se atrevió a confesarle que necesitaba de esa escasa luz, que necesitaba aferrarse al rayo que se filtraba, porque la oscuridad, esa negrura tan absoluta y homogénea, le aterraba.

No dijo nada más y se quedó mudo, consciente de que si seguía hablando lo soltaría todo, porque una cosa lleva a la otra y terminaría hablando de lo que nunca había dicho. Zelda se agarró a él como un babuino, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, piel contra piel, cálida y sudorosa, los brazos estrechándolo, su rostro hundido en su cuello. Bajó las manos por un momento y continuó tanteando aquello que Link minutos antes le había vedado. «No es nada contagioso, solo son cicatrices», le dijo trémulamente.

A Zelda le ardieron los ojos por un instante, y así como a Link, se le hinchó el pecho de la compasión, porque había descubierto a un ser que, pese a parecer fuerte, era muy vulnerable. Le pidió que recogieran el instante, ese momento, con un sollozo entre medio de sus palabras. «El dolor es absoluto, Link. Por eso hay que soltarlo cuando es necesario, de lo contrario nos ahoga», afirmó acariciándole el cabello.

Permanecieron quizá cuánto tiempo así abrazados, hasta que ambos emergieron de sus propios miedos y se encontraron vivos pese a todo, cuando las alucinaciones se retuvieron y pudieron mirarse a los ojos sin aterrarse. Presintió Link entonces que ella era más que una muchacha aislada de todo lo que su tierra sufría, que sabía lo que sentía, que conocía lo que estaba más allá de su silencio.

¿Qué podía saber Zelda? Se preguntó. Entonces ella se despegó de su cercanía y se colocó donde apuntaba esa bruma blanquecina provocada por la luna. Buscó a tientas la lámpara de aceite sobre la cómoda y la encendió. Los brazaletes que llevaba, lo único que no se había quitado en todo ese rato, tintinearon a su movimiento y cayeron sin ruido sobre el colchón. Le extendió las manos y entonces Link las vio: eran marcas como las suyas, relieves que iban y venían en toda su extensión.

Se quedó mirándolas inmóvil hasta que lo entendió. Se hundieron en una compresión absoluta, una compasión desbordante. Ya no había necesidad de vestirse ni de decir adiós, o de aclarar nada, de balbucear disculpas. Solo hubo promesas y planes para mañana, y supieron que ambos se habían hundido en el alma del otro, para sacar los secretos del otro, pero sin temor.

...

* * *

Con este son 14 fics los que he subido y puedo descansar en paz porque es un número par :)

Ok, no.

Este iba a ser mi primer lemon y no resultó. Así que quise adentrarme con una temática más profunda y al mismo tiempo alinearlo con ese proyecto que tengo en mente para futuro, el mismo del oneshot de la otra vez. "Al final de la batalla", por si no lo han leído ;)

Hay algunas cosas que están un tanto sueltas, pero que obviamente tendrán su debida explicación en el momento. Espero que no se hayan perdido mucho y les haya gustado.

En cualquier momento me pondré a hacer el capítulo de DD, antes de que alguien me mate por dejarlo en esa parte :S

¡Nos leemos, espero sus comentarios!


End file.
